Hope
by LadyJamie178
Summary: Her new found happiness was all because of him.a boy named Hope,he gave her so much more, then she could ask for.    a Hope x Vanille oneshot


Vanille awoke to being in someone's warm arms,She carefully turned to see Hope,sleeping soundlessly. the red head blushed remembering last night.

When She and Hope admitted their love for one another,She blushed when she realized that they were out on the open ground of Gran Pulse,Vanille pulled her little fur over her and Hope's naked bodies.

This caused the young boy to wake,She gasped softly as he turned to look at her,He smiled"Hey."he whispered

Vanille blushed,returning his smile"hey,sleep good?",Hope nodded,running a hand down her arm"how about you?"

She shivered at his touch"yes...I did."

He sat up,stretching"well we should get back to camp."

Vanille frowned disappointment but quickly replaced it with a smile"alright."she agreed,looking for the remains of her scattered clothes.

After they both were fully clothed,both started walking back to the campsite,where their companions were waiting,Hopefully not awake or worried.

Thankfully they were all still asleep,Hope gave Vanille's hand a squeeze before he sat by the fire,Vanille smiled warmly at Him,She knew they had to act like they were there the whole night. she quickly layed beside Fang.

a few quiet moments until...

"so have fun?"

Vanille squealed in fright,She slowly turned to see Fang,wide awake,no sign of being asleep,She giggled nervously"h-hi Fang...been awake long?"

Fang lifted her head to see Hope,who was warming his hands with the slowly dying fire,She looked at her younger friend"so spill,what happened between you two?"

Vanille huffed,crossing her arms"it's personal Fang...it's just between me and Hope."

Fang narrowed her eyes at Vanille"fine,I'll ask him later."with that she layed back down,closing her eyes

The Red haired Oerban panicked,she knew Fang would ask Hope,which would lead to Fang teasing them two"No you won't Fang."she said firmly

Fang raised an eyebrow"and why won't I?"she asked daringly

Vanille gazed at Hope,she sighed,clasping her hangs together"because..we love each other,Me and Hope are in love."

The Black haired Oerban's eyes widened"love?"she whispered

Vanille nodded"yes,if you MUST know,we...we made love last night...that's where we were."

Fang's eyes softened"I see Vanille,well you of course have my of you."she closed her eyes once again

Sighing in relief Vanille slowly stood up,went over to where Hope was,She smiled,sitting beside him,laying her head on his shoulder,closing her eyes.

* * *

Later in the day,The group was cleaning everything up,ready to move on,Lightning of course lead the way,while Fang followed,Snow and Sazh were chatting

while Vanille and Hope brought up the rear,Vanille wrapped her fingers in his,He blushed,wrapping his fingers in hers.

Vanille hummed happily"everything is all sunshine and rainbows."she said dreamily

Hope chuckled at his red head's cheerfulness"yeah."he agreed

Their hangs swinged together in the space between them,Vanille looked at him"Hope?can I ask you something."

He stopped walking and grabbed her other hand"anything."

She blushed,smiling looking into his eyes"h-how long have you been in love with me?"

Hope cupped her cheek with one hand"ever since you first hugged me."he whispered

Vanille squealed in delight,jumping into his arms,wrapping her arms around him"aww!your so sweet Hope."

He smiled,wrapping an arm around her waist"so are you."

She cupped his cheeks this time"and cute."she cooed,looking into his eyes,leaning closer

He met her halfway by crushing his lips onto hers,She smiled against his lips,deepening the kiss

"hey!come on kids,don't want to be left behind."called Sazh

They slowly parted,glancing at each other,then raced each other to keep with with the group.

Vanille smiled,beeming inside,She truly felt happy for the first time in a long it's all because of a boy named Hope.

* * *

**A/N**

**another Hope and Vanille oneshot:D,I love this pairing ,they should have ended up together**

**Hope x Vanille FTW!**

**Please Read and Review:)**

**xoxoxoxo  
**


End file.
